A Ninja and his Stars
by NIRS
Summary: A story about Kennen's experiences since joining the League. Explore some of the friends, and enemies, that Kennen's made on the way, and, maybe, just maybe, Kennen will find that special someone, that makes him feel like the greatest Yordle alive. Rated M for romance in later chapters, mild violence, and language. Kennen x Male OC (M/M)
1. Chapter 1 Part 1 - The Match and Maven

**Author's Note:  
Hey! This is my first story, and I'm really just starting to get used to writing.  
I like to tie in references from the League of Legends Journal of Justice issues, and possibly other stories, however, I'd only do so with the author's consent.**

**This Story is written through the point of view of Kennen, the Heart of the Tempest. Look out for clues on what's to come in later chapters! :)**

**A few OC's will appear throughout the story.  
One of which totally won't have anything to do with a good friend of mine. Totally.**

**All characters, besides stated OC's, are the property of Riot Games. I take no credit for these characters.  
Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: 'The Match'

_April 19, 21 CLE_

"I don't know what happened, Shen.." I said to my fellow ninja as we walked towards the platform to exit from Summoner's Rift.

"Mistakes happen. You'll do better next time, I'm sure." He replied, in a rather blank tone of voice.

I felt myself physically slump down. I know he didn't mean any harm, but, after that match, I couldn't help but be upset with myself.

After we were back in the institute, I headed off to the Kinkou's dorm. The institute sure did give us the royal treatment. There is only three of us, but we have a rather large area, enough to house at least ten people comfortably.

I immediately rushed to my room, not bothering to tell Akali about how the match went on the way. How could I? It was all my fault that the game was lost.

I closed the door to my room and took down my hood. I didn't bother changing out of my ninja garb, I really didn't care, to be honest. I buried my face in my pillow, ashamed at my failure. I lie there like this for at least half an hour before sitting up.

_'I know I'm better than this. Its that stupid damned Lion the league's brought in. He's too strong, they need to put some regulations on him already.'_

I wandered through my thoughts for a while, then came a knock at the door, interrupting my silence.

"Kennen? Are you alright?" I heard Akali say from outside of my door.

"Perfectly fine. Just leave me alone for a little bit, alright?" I said, in a calm voice.

"Well, okay. If you need anything, you know where to find me." She replied

_'Well yeah, I know where to find you. In Shen's bed.'_

I chuckled a little at my thought, knowing full well that Akali and Shen take the Kinkou too seriously to be a couple. Nevertheless, I always found that thought to be funny.

"That's terrible, Kennen. Haha." I chuckled to myself out loud.

I fell back in my bed, not knowing what I should think. That game really sucked. I know that we're not supposed to hold grudges against the champions that we fight on the fields of justice, but I can say that I dislike Urgot about twice as much as I did before.

_'Hyper-Kinetic Position Reverser, Ill show him Hyper-Kinetic! An energized shuriken in his ass would show him!'_

"Who am I kidding? I know I wouldn't be able to take him on in a fight, even outside of the league." I said to myself out loud.

It's a bit of a habit of me to talk to myself when I'm upset, I'm not quite sure why I do it.

I decided to stop beating myself up, and look for ways to cheer myself up a bit. Akali and Shen aren't too much of a help, especially Shen. He always talks about my mistakes, and how to improve on them. I know he's trying to help, but it really gets on my nerves.

I decide that I'll go to see if Sona is in the auditorium. She normally is there playing away at her instrument. I'm not quite sure what it is, but it always sounds so beautiful. Sure, I'd be missing out on lunch, but I really don't care at the moment. Besides, I'm not scheduled for any more matches for about a week. It's nice to get a little bit of a break.

I finally got up out of my bed, after about an hour and a half of laying there. When I left my room, I had noticed that Akali and Shen were missing from the dorm.

_'Probably out on a date. Hehe'_

I moved past the common area and turned to the door. I put up my hood before going out, but left my mask down.

I turned the nicely engraved golden door handle and slowly opened the door. It wasn't exactly easy for me to open, since the door was human sized, but I'm used to opening it now. As the door swung open, I looked down the corridor. It was comfortably lit by some floating torches, that had a blue tint to them. The corridor was quite large, even for human standards. I closed the door behind me and reached in my pocket to ensure that I had my key, in case Akali and Shen aren't back when I get here.

I headed off in the direction of the main hallway, which was normally quite busy with minions always seeming to be working on something or another, but, it was early in the day, so not many of them were out and about. There were a few summoners that were walking around, and I saw Captain Teemo walking, socializing with everybody that passed him. Suddenly, he looked over and saw me.

"Hey, Kennen!" He shouted as he ran towards me.

"Hi Teemo.." I said, blankly to him.

"I heard about that match, sorry to hear." He said.

"Its nothing, Teemo. The only thing that upsets me is how strong that stupid lion is." I said, continuing my walk to the auditorium.

"Oh, you mean Rengar. Yeah he is really strong, I'm surprised that the institute hasn't put any restrictions on him yet." He said, now walking at my side.

I didn't comment.

"Headed off to listen to Sona?" He asked me.

"How did you guess?" I asked.

"I just sort of guessed. Do you mind if I join you?"

I was quite surprised at him asking this.

_'I suppose it would be nice to talk to him.'_

"Well, I don't see why not. Aren't you busy, though?"

"Not really. I don't have any matches until tomorrow, so, I'm pretty much free."

"Alright then, I gue-"  
I was cut off by Shaco rushing in between Teemo and I, almost knocking Teemo over. I caught him.  
Shortly after I saw Viktor running after him.

"You stupid jester! Give me back those notes! You have no idea how important those are!" He exclaimed, rushing after him.

He flew past us, but, unlike Shaco, took care to be out of our way.

"That was interesting, to say the least." I said.

"Haha, yeah. Thanks for catching me, Kennen." He said, with a smile.

"No problem. That jester thinks that everything's a joke."  
We continued our walk towards the auditorium, not talking too much afterward.

We finally got to the door leading to the auditorium, and when we approached it, we could already hear her music playing. I felt a little bit better already. I opened the door and allowed the young captain to enter before me, before following him inside.

The auditorium was empty, to my surprise. But, nevertheless, Sona sat with her trusty instrument floating just below her hands, which were gracefully floating over the strings, playing a very calming melody.

Teemo picked a seat in the front row, and patted the chair next to him, signaling for me to sit. I sat next to the yordle. The auditorium seats were very nice and comfortable, I had no trouble at all relaxing while sitting in it. I took my hood down and closed my eyes, I started to get lost in Sona's music, almost becoming one with the notes. I felt relieved of my stress, and for once in my life, I felt really, truly happy.

**Well that's it for chapter one! Reviews are always appreciated!  
****Remember to look out for OC's in later chapters!  
I'll try to update this every other day with new chapters, but it highly depends on how much time I have to write.**


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2 - The Cafe

**Author's Note:**

**Alrite! Chapter 1 part 2 of 4. I had alot more time than I had projected, I finished this up pretty quickly. All feedback is welcome and appreciated.  
There's two OC's that appear in this part, Kamir and Skyler.**

About twenty minutes passed of me sitting there with my eyes closed, Sona's music was so calming, I just wanted to sit there forever. I was wondering, though, to myself, when was Teemo going to say something? He is normally pretty talkative. I decided, that, for once, I should be the one to break the silence.

"You've been quiet, Teemo" I said, keeping my eyes closed

This must have startled him, I thought I heard him jump a little bit in his seat.

"Oh, well, I didn't want to disturb you. I just wanted to come along to hang out, not get in your way."

"What makes you think that you'd be getting in my way?" I asked him, opening my eyes to look at him.

"Well, you did want to come here to listen to Sona, I didn't want to ruin that for you." He told me.

"Don't worry, its not a big deal. Besides, I know you like to talk." I said.

"So, about that match of yours?"  
I really felt like yelling at him.

"Teemo, I don't want to talk about it.."

"You do know that it wasn't your fault that you lost, right?" He said, in his softer voice.

"Yeah it was, if it wasn't for me getting killed the whole time, then that Rengar wouldn't have got so fed."

I turned my eyes back to Sona.

"Oh come on, Kennen! Rengar is a very strong individual! I've seen him tear completely through Cho'gath in just two hits! It's not your fault that you had to solo lane against him."

"Teemo, understand, but.."

_'I know hes right.. I just can't think of something to say..'_

"I guess you're right, Teemo. I should stop being so hard on myself." I said, in a happier tone.

_'That doesn't change the fact that I want to kill Urgot.'_

_**"Calm yourself, Kennen. Its alright, it was just one match."**_

I think I'm starting to go crazy, I could have sworn that Sona just said something to me.

"What was that?" I asked

"What? I didn't hear anything." Teemo replied.

_'I'm just hearing things, I guess. Too much stress..'_

_**"No you're not, Kennen. It's me, Sona. Only you can hear me right now, and only I can hear you."**_

_'Wait, really? This is weird.'_

"_**Yes, really! I know you had a hard day, but everybody messes up every once in a while. Lighten up!"**_

Sona started playing a lighter song, one with a brisk melody to it.

_'Thanks for saying that Sona, I really appreciate it."_

_**"You're quite welcome! You should get going, though. You've been here for a while. You should go get something to eat, aren't you hungry?"**_

Now that she mentioned it, my stomach was feeling a little bit empty. I bet Teemo had to get going, anyway.

"Hey Teemo, I'm a bit hungry, I think I'm going to go eat lunch now. You can come if you'd like."

"I'd love to, but, I have to go talk to Tristana in a few minutes. Maybe another time?" He said, hopping out of the human-sized chair he was sitting in.

"Okay, I'll catch up with you later I guess." I said, reaching for my hood.

"Alritey, bye Kennen!" He said to me with a smile as he ran off toward the door.

I heard the door close behind him. I hopped out of the chair that I was sitting in, gave Sona a short standing ovation, and then headed out of the same door I had entered.

_**"Remember, don't be so hard on yourself! I hate to see you like that, Kennen." **_I heard Sona's voice say to me as the door closed. She's right. I guess it wasn't really my fault. Maybe I should start listening to people more often.

The main hallway was bustling with activity, now. The minions had their own area to walk around in, some carrying various items to deliver to the Shopkeep, and others carrying letters and other goods to deliver to champions.

I headed toward the east wing of the Institute, where the cafe was. I really never ate lunch in the cafeteria, as most champions do, its much too crowded in there. Besides, Cho'gath and Kog Maw always get into an argument over who gets to eat the table.

The cafe was rather empty, save for Jax and Brand, who were sitting at the bar. They were such regulars that they had their own drinks. Jax had what was called the grandmaster of ale, a very strong liquor type drink, and Brand had the Magma buster, a strong scotch, served at 300 degrees, Fahrenheit.

I sat at a smaller table made specifically for the yordles of the League. The waitress was a young female yordle named Kamir. She greeted me shortly after I sat down.

"Hey, Kennen! You're later than you usually are, something happen?" She asked. She always had my lunch ready for me when I got here, so I understand why she's asking.

"No, I just decided to stop by to listen to Sona in the auditorium." I told her as I was taking down my hood. "Sorry for being late."

"You don't need to apologize, Kennen! Its quite alright! You'll have the usual chef's salad, right?"

"Yes, thank you Kamir." I told her. She's such a good waitress.

"No problem! I always try to please my favorite customer!" She said as she walked off with a smile.

She's good at flattering me. She went behind the bar counter and told the cook my order, then she went into the back to do something else. I sat looking out onto the main hallway. I saw a few summoners arguing over who was going to get to play the carry next match. It was quite amusing. Then I saw Irelia heading off to the blacksmith, presumably.

Then I noticed Rumble walking towards the cafe. He was pretty small without his robot, I wasn't used to it. He still had his fireproof outfit on, however. He came and sat across from me.

"Hey Kennen, mind if I sit here?"

"Not at all, Rumble." I replied

He sat down and ran his hand through his mohawk, which promptly popped back into place.

"Hey did you see Heimerdinger's new invention? Its some turret thingy."

"Uh, you mean the ones he uses on the Fields? Those aren't exactly new.."

"No, no, not those ones. He's making some red one."

"You mean the ones he uses later on in the battle?"

"No, not those ones either. This one is different! Its like, really weird to explain, uhh.." He picked up a few red coffee stirrers from the little container that was on the table, and for a few minutes he sat there clumsily crafting a makeshift turret, pointing out every little detail of what he was doing until I started to get a little bit of an image.

"See, this one actually fires cluster bombs, do you know what those are?" He asked. I'm not sure how he expected me to know, I'm a ninja, not a mechanic.

"No, what are they?"

"Well basically it's a regular CH-1 Concussion Grenade with six Hextech Micro Rockets strapped to it. When fired, the rockets guide the Concussion Grenade to its target. On contact, all six of the micro rockets explode, along with the CH-1 Concussion Grenade. If anything survived the blast, then they are unable to move. Pretty cool huh?"

_'Pretty damn overpowered, if you ask me. I really hope the institute bans use of those turrets.'_

"Yeah I guess, I still think Ziggs' bombs are more dangerous." I said with a slight chuckle.

"Well, yeah bu-" Rumble was cut off by Ziggs.

"He's right! My mega inferno bomb can easily destroy an entire City-State! Wanna see?!" Ziggs said, reaching for the massive bomb on his back.

"NO! That's quite alright Ziggs, I believe you!" Rumble yelled, grabbing Ziggs by the shoulders."

"Heheh, I was just kidding, this bomb here is just my backpack. The institute doesn't want me carrying my actual bombs with me within the institute." He said, as he sat down in the chair next to Rumble.

_'Gee, I wonder why?'_

I noticed Kamir walking back toward the table, with my plate in hand.

"Ah, I'm sorry I didn't notice you two come in! Can I take your orders?" She said, as she placed my plate in front of me.

"It's quite alright, we just came in a few moments ago. I'll just have a grilled cheese sandwich." Rumble said.

"I'll just take some water, thanks." Ziggs said.

"Alritey, I'll be right back!" Kamir said as she rushed off to the kitchen.

Rumble mentioned Heimerdinger's turret to Ziggs, and they started to get into a friendly argument over whose explosives were stronger, even though its obviously Ziggs's. I mean, the guy has a bomb for a book bag, come on, you can't beat that.

By the time they had finished their little argument, I had finished my salad, and Kamir was on her way back with Rumble's grilled cheese, and Ziggs's water. I decided to stay and talk to the two for a few moments longer. Rumble had pulled out a diagram of a new design for a rocket to put on his robot.

"You need to quadruple the amount of C4 that you have right now! And then, after that, add more incendiaries, and you're good!" Ziggs confidently said, with his odd smile.

"WHAT? I want to blow up the enemy, not myself!" Rumble said, with really wide eyes

"Haha, well, while you two figure that out, I think I'll get going. I'll catch you guys later." I said, getting up and pulling my hood back over my head.

"Alright, bye Kennen!" Rumble said as he waved to me.

I continued on my way out to the main hall. I waved to Kamir and started my way to the main door. I was going out for a short walk. The main doors were quite a ways away. It was nice to have some time to myself. As I was walking towards the exterior halls, I saw my friend, a yordle my age named Skyler.

"Kennen! Hey!" He yelled as he ran over to me. "Whats up? I haven't seen you in a while!"

"Not much. I'm just headed out for a walk. Are you busy?" I asked. He put his arm around my shoulder.

"Nah, mind if I join you?" He asked, fixing his hair with his hand.

"Of course, It'l be nice catching up with you!"

And nice it was, quite indeed.


	3. Chapter 1 Part 3 - Skyler and the Charm

**Author's Note:  
Wow, I got a review, and a favorite? Awesome, thanks for that! That was my pleasant surprise of the day when I logged in.  
And as a thanks, I got the third chapter out for you! (And for my awesome friend!)  
Enjoy!**

"So, how have you been, my fellow ninja?" He said to me. Skyler was training to be in the Kinkou order with me when I was young. He ended up not being able to, because of the trials they required him to endure.

"I've been just fine Skyler, and yourself?" I asked, looking over to him as we continued to walk.

"Just fine! I just got a new sword, I'll show you it if you don't mind stopping by my place."

"Alright, sounds good." I said.

"Hey Kennen, remember how we'd always race eachother when we were littler?"

"Yeah, why?"

"BECAUSE I'M GONNA WIN THIS TIME!" Skyler yelled as he darted off ahead of me. He was surprisingly quick, but still not quick enough.

"Oh no you don't Skyler!" I yelled after him. I guess it's cheating, but I used my lightning rush to catch up to him. He's a ninja anyway, so I guess its not much cheating.

"Hey, no fair!" He yelled as he noticed me running next to him.

"Hehe, you didn't state any rules!" I laughed as I rushed past him, jumping over Blitzcrank, who was helping Heimerdinger carry some parts. I looked back to see where he was, and I saw him far off in the distance trying to catch up. I felt pretty good, nothing's changed since we were younger, I'm still the fastest.

Suddenly, I glanced to my left and saw him appear from a puff of smoke, running on the wall!

"What th-" I began, I stopped when he disappeared again. I looked back ahead, sliding to my right to avoid a siege minion pulling a cart of items behind him. I noticed another poof, and there was Skyler right infront of me, smoke blowing back into my face.

"Heh, I learned a few new tricks. Try to keep up!" He yelled. Suddenly, there was a blast of magic energy and he flew forward, faster than even I could go. I used my lightning rush again to give myself a boost of speed.

"Hey, Tristana!" I yelled, from afar. "QUICK, shoot me a cannonball!"

"WHAT? Are you crazy Kennen?" She yelled back, me nearly passing her up.

"DO IT!" I yelled back, Suddenly she fired her buster shot straight down the hallway. I grabbed hold of it just as it flew past me. Its amazing momentum and weight easily dragged me forward with it. Random champions, summoners, minions and all dodged to safety. I saw Skyler shortly ahead, and as I approached him I readied myself to jump off the cannonball. I looked forward and noticed the institute entrance just a few hundred feet ahead. I swiftly jumped off the cannonball and began rolling uncontrollably, but I caught myself right before I hit the door.

Tristana's cannonball hit the wall directly above me, exploding into an enormous ball of fire. The institute's defensive shield kicked in, and completely nullified any damages that would have been inflicted on the grounds. Right as I caught myself I saw Skyler slide to a stop right next to me.

"Wow, you're crazy Kennen." He said, bending over panting.

"Oh, you know I couldn't let you win just because you can teleport. Hehe." I laughed.

Skyler reached out his paw to help me up, I took it and he pulled me to a stand. I brushed myself off and looked at him.

"Hey, you almost beat me though, that's impressive!" I said, shaking his hand.

"Yeah, I've gotten a little bit faster since the last time we raced. Haha." He said, ruffling the back of his hair with his other hand.

"Shall we get going, then?" I asked, motioning towards the door.

"Lets." He said, opening the door for me. "After you, champion!"

"Heh, a gentleman, how sweet." I chuckled.

I walked through the door and he followed. The large door to the institute closed behind us with a commanding thud, and I looked out toward the seemingly endless road. There institute is surrounded by a thick forest. I heard that there are some clearings in the forest with a nice view of the sky.

"Well, how far's your house?" I asked him.

"Take my hand, Kennen." He said, looking at me.

"Uhm, why?" I replied.

"Just do it." He said, reaching his hand out to me.

I looked at him and took his hand.

_**"ZXII!"**_He shouted, with a masterful tone. Instantly we vanished into a puff of smoke. I felt completely weightless, it was as if I was being summoned onto the fields of justice, I just didn't feel anything at all. About two seconds later we re-appeared in Bandle City, right in the neighborhood I grew up in.

"Takes you back, doesn't it, Kennen?" He said, looking out toward our favorite play spot.

"Yeah, it does." I said. "Wait, do you still live here?"

"No, I have my own place deep in the forest, but not too far from here." He replied. "Well, lets go then!" He said as he pulled me toward the trees. I looked around a little bit as he dragged me along. I hadn't been in this part of Bandle City since I was little. Well, to a lot of standards, I still am little, I'm only 17. But, I mean since I was around 5. I glanced over and I saw Teemo's small house flat off in the distance, along with the market.

As we entered the forest, I felt the crunch of leaves below my feet, and I heard a bird off in the distance. The forest had grown a lot thicker since the last time I was here, what once were little ferns are now big and mature bushes, and a lot of the open areas there used to be is now covered in lavish greenery. It was quite spectacular.  
We continued on, Skyler being rather quiet, compared to his usual self. It gave me time to really appreciate my surroundings.

"Skyler, hey, wait." I said, as I stopped in my tracks, slightly throwing Skyler off balance.

"What is it? We're almost there!"

"I want to stop at that river down there, okay?" I said, tugging slightly on his arm.

"Alright I guess." He said, following me down the slope that led down to the river bank.

Suddenly, I seemed to be taken back to a time when I was a young yordle, running along this river bank, throwing training shurikens at trees, honing my skills. I remember Skyler being there with me, with his toy sword, perfecting his technique. He always used to tackle me into the water when I was meditating, it didn't bother me much though.  
I also remembered, that I had buried something, a charm that I had found one day while I was walking around bandle city. I marked the spot with two rose seeds.

"Have you seen a rosebush around here, Skyler?" I asked, turning to him. He was examining a stone on the ground.

"Yeah, theres one right over there, on the hill. Why?" He said, pointing toward the hill, right next to a tree.

I looked at the rosebush that was on the hill. Slowly I bent down, feeling the pedals of the roses. I cut a rose off from its root with one of my shurikens and handed it to Skyler.

"For you." I smiled.

"Awhh, thanks Kennen.." He blushed as he took the flower.

I proceded to uproot a portion of the rosebush, and, lo and behold, there lie the charm I had put there, clumsily attached to a rope necklace. I picked it up and held it in my hand for a moment, before walking over to Skyler.

"I can't believe it! The charm is still here! I buried it there years ago, and its still here!" I exclaimed. I was very delighted to see the charm again. Maybe now that I'm older I can find out exactly what it is.

"Wow, cool!" He said, grabbing the back of my hand and pulling it toward him, to get a better look. "What's the charm of?"

"That's a good question, my friend." I said, as I placed the charm in my pocket.

"Now, we were headed off to your place, then?"

"Yeah, let's go." He said, grabbing my hand, and again pulling me ahead with him.

I again started getting lost in the wonders of the woods, so majestic and vast. I could stare at the woods all day. Suddenly, we came to a stop.

"Here we are, Kennen. My little house here." He said, motioning his hand towards his house.

"It's not that little, if you ask me." I said.

And little it wasn't! He had a nicely sized house, probably able to house 3 people inside. He pulled me towards the door and promptly unlocked it. The inside of his house was quite nice, decorated with various ninja items and antiques. I saw his kitchen over to my left, and a ladder, presumably leading to the attic, or a second floor. He lead me to a room that had the word "Armory" engraved on a plate of metal.

He guided me to a drawer that was opposite the door. When he opened it, I noticed a neatly folded ninja garb, next to an elegantly engraved sheathed sword. It was a good bit wider than a regular katana, and, of course, yordle sized. He unsheathed it, revealing a gracefully crafted, curved blade, with a jewel at the base of the blade. He wielded it in his hand, in his backhand stance, as normal. But, this sword looked perfect in this stance, unlike most. The blade seemed to be one with the shape of his arm. A small ring hung from the bottom of the handle.

"Wow, that's really nice, Skyler! Where'd you get it?" I said, examining the sword.

"Do you remember Paka?" He said. "He's a blacksmith now, and offered to craft me a custom sword. I think it really turned out nice."

"Yeah, it did. I might have him make me some shurikens next time I talk to him."

"Anyway, are you hungry, Kennen? I can make you something if you'd like." He said, as he placed his sword back into its original position.

"No thank you, Skyler. I just had something at the cafe. I wouldn't mind a drink, though." I said, as we walked out of his armory. I sat on a nearby chair as he walked into the kitchen.

"Anything you would prefer?" He asked from the kitchen.

"No, water's fine, Skyler."

"Okay."

I heard him rummaging around in his kitchen for a few moments, before returning with a vase and a bottle of water. It was just now that I realized he still had the rose that I had handed him before. He handed me the bottle of water before placing the rose in the vase, that was also filled with water.

"Thanks for the flower, Kennen. It's nice." He said, sitting down across from me.

"Your welcome, and thanks for the water." I replied, taking a sip from the bottle.

"So," Skyler started. He took off his hood before running hand through his hair. "how's the life of a champion?" He asked.

"Busy and painful, hahah." I laughed. "I normally have about 5 matches a week, but, this week I'm not scheduled for anything, so I'm free."

"Painful? I thought that you guys weren't able to feel any pain on the fields of justice?"

"Yeah, its exactly the same as outside of the institute, only, when you die, your soul remains unharmed, and your body reanimated shortly after."

"Wow, that's pretty cool, but it must suck at the same time, constantly experiencing death like that." He replied.

_'If he thinks that's bad, just WAIT until I tell him about getting eaten by Cho'gath, or Fizz's shark..'_

"Well, yeah. It does sometimes, but, it's worth it. This way the city-states can settle their pointless disputes without the loss of life."

"Yeah, that's really good." He said, as he shifted positions in his chair. "So, tell me, Kennen. Who do you hate the most?"

I sat my water bottle down on the table, took down my hood, looked Skyler in the eye, and said:

"Let me tell you about a certain champion..."

"..a champion named.."

"...Rengar."

**Well, that's it for part 3. Reviews and feedback are really appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 1 Part 4 - Finally Alone

**Author's Note:  
****Holy crap, I got a review from Pielover, my favorite author! Jeez, knowing that he's reading makes me want to write the best I can! But, I was sort of lazy with this chapter, sorry!  
****I can tell you that the next chapter _may _contain smut, just a forewarning.**

**Also, about the short chapters. I do plan on keeping chapters split into parts, simply because I don't have the time to write the chapter all at once, that, and, my good ideas for storylines don't come all at once. About the short hiatus, school's been getting in the way lately, but i'll try to release new content _at least_ once or twice a week. Well, enough of me talking, enjoy.**

"Rengar? That sounds like a pretty cool name." Skyler said.

"Terrifying beast, a Lion that stands seven feet tall, with a savage blade, at least the size of a regular human, that he easily wields in his right hand, and a headhunter's blade on his left." I said, adapting a dramatic tone to my voice.

"This beast makes champions and summoners alike fear the brushes that are found in various areas around Summoner's Rift, as when he is hidden by the cover of one, he can leap out at anybody who ventures too close, in a flurry of slashing and stabbing, and, before you even know what hit you, you're dead."

Skyler was fascinated hearing about the lion, not showing an inkling of fear towards him.

"Wow, that sounds pretty dangerous! But, how is he outside of the Fields of Justice?" He asked, now leaning forward on the table that was between us.

"I don't know. But, outside of the fields, I heard that he isn't hostile towards anybody he doesn't feel is worth hunting. So far, Rengar's only prey is Kha'Zix, who was the only opponent to face Rengar outside of the fields of justice, and live." I said, picking up my water bottle to take a sip.

"Wow, how did he survive? Is he made of metal or something? I can't see anything besides metal being able to withstand Rengar." He said.

"Well, no. Kha'Zix is, more or less, an insect. He evolved from a very small bug into the hunter he is now. Rengar had ambushed Kha'Zix one day, but, Kha'Zix held his ground, fighting with Rengar from dusk to dawn. Eventually they were both forced to back down, suffering major injuries. Rengar even lost an eye in the fight."

"Well, Rengar doesn't seem that tough, now. I mean, he almost was killed by an insect?" Skyler laughed.

"Mind you, Kha'Zix is one of those odder beings in the League, like Kog Maw or Cho'Gath, nobody is sure exactly what they are. Kha'Zix, I would say, is just as dangerous as Rengar is, but I haven't faced him before."  
I said.

"I see. I wish I was on the fields of justice alongside you, then we could take down Rengar pretty easily!" He said.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't say easily!" I laughed.  
We sat there for a couple hours conversing. I'm not normally very social, but, Skyler is an old friend of mine, and he's always such a joy to talk to. I really enjoy him. After we were done talking, I started looking around the living room a bit. The main thing I had noticed was a picture of the members of the Kinkou order when we were in training. I noticed there were 5 of us in the picture. From left to right, I saw Me, Akali, Shen, Zed, and Skyler. We were still rather young in this picture, especially Skyler and I, being only around six or seven. I could tell that we still weren't sworn into the Kinkou, since Skyler was still in the picture.

"This picture reminds me, Skyler. Zed is joining the league of legends." I said.

Skyler took his eyes off the flower that was in the vase in front of him and looked up.

"Wait, what? Are you **serious**, Kennen?" He shouted

"Yeah, I know. Shen isn't particularly happy about this, at all. Nobody is." I said, walking back toward the chair I was sitting in.

"I didn't think we would hear anything more of him since the incident.."

"I know, but, he's back again, I guess. In a way, though, I'm glad he's joining the league. He won't be much of a threat to the outside world, inside of the league."

I noticed that it was starting to get late, we had been away for a few hours. I didn't feel like being outside of the league at night, that's when a lot of different characters appear around the institute, such as Nocturne.

"Hey, Skyler, I think I should be getting back to the institute about now, It's getting late. Besides, Akali and Shen are probably wondering where I am right about now." I said, getting up from my seat.

"Aw, okay. Lets go then!" He said, reaching his hand out towards me.

I nodded at him before taking his hand, ready to teleport back to the place that I call home.  
_**"ZXII!"**_ He shouted, again, using a tone of voice that he had to have honed over the years. Again we vanished, into a state just floating by the edge of reality. I felt the familiar nothingness of being teleported, and looked around my surroundings. Of course, there wasn't much to look at, but, I found the blank void to be quite intriguing.

Moments after we had departed, we arrived in a poof of smoke right in front of the institute doors, the same spot that we left. I looked over towards the road, and noticed the sun setting, just on the horizon. I then turned towards the forest surrounding the institute, now as dark as the sky was soon to turn. I'm glad we got back here in good time.

"Thanks, Skyler, it was nice talking with you." I said, fixing my hood, which was slightly crooked from the teleportation.

"Yeah, we should do something again soon, are you free the day after tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yeah, I should be." I said.

"Okay, I'll find you then. Bye!" He said, giving me a two-fingered salute before disappearing into a poof of purple smoke.

I turned toward the institute, gazing upon the two massive doors that rested atop the long rows of stone steps. I started heading up them, ready to get back to my house for a good night's rest. Long day today, hopefully tomorrow will be better.

I got up the stairs and pushed on the door. It slowly but surely opened up to that familiar foyer room, with the main hallway in sight off in the distance. I turned right towards the housing areas. I thought about stopping for dinner on the way, but, I wasn't in the mood to eat.

I continued walking towards the Kinkou's dorm area. I waved to Teemo along the way, who was scurrying towards the institute's entrance, presumably headed off to the forest. As I drew closer to my home, I noticed Akali walking out of the door.

"Kennen! Where have you been? Shen and I have been worried sick about you!" She yelled, running over to me.

"Worried about what, Akali?" I asked, continuing my walk towards the door.

"We thought something happened to you! You know that you shouldn't go out like that without telling us! You really could have put the Kinkou order at risk!"

"Akali, calm yourself. I'm not a little child, you know. I can manage myself." I said to her, reaching for the door.

"I'm well aware of that, Kennen, and I don't doubt you. But what happens if there was something or somebody that you couldn't defend yourself from? Then what?" She said, folding her arms.

"Well, I don't know, Akali. Lecture me about it later, I've had a long day, okay?" I said.

Akali didn't reply. I opened the door to the Kinkou's dorm and headed toward my room. I didn't bother stopping to see if Shen was home, I really just wanted to get to bed.

"Goodnight, Kennen. I'll tell Shen not to bother you." I heard Akali say from behind.

"Thanks, Akali. Goodnight." I said as I opened the door to my room, promptly closing it behind me.

I took my hood down and ran my hand through my hair. I unbuttoned my ninja garb and slipped it off. I decided that I should take a quick shower before going to bed, so I headed over to the small bathroom that I had on the other side of my room. I took a quick look in the mirror before turning on the shower and slipping off the rest of my garments.

I got into the shower, which was the perfect temperature. The hot water felt amazing against my fur. I stood for a few moments against the warmth of the water, before proceeding to clean myself. After my shower, I grabbed a towel and dried off. I didn't bother putting anything on, since I slept naked anyway. I walked over to my bed and sat down on the side, making sure that I was dry enough so as to not completely soak my bed. I crawled under the blanket that was over my bed, and closed my eyes for the first time since this morning.

I started to recap the events of today, how I had talked to Teemo, and we went to listen to Sona play. I remembered how I was at the cafe with Rumble and Ziggs, and how Skyler took me back to where I used to live in bandle city. Despite the lost match today, I think I can say that I had a decent day. And, hopefully could get some sort of sleep.

But, sleep was the last thing on my mind, tonight.

**What comes in the next chapter? Stay tuned to find out.  
WARNING: Yes, yes it does contain smut.**

Anyway, I've been wondering, would you readers prefer me to update often, and split the chapters into parts, or, take longer to update, but have the whole chapter on one page? Vote now, in the poll found at the top of my profile page!


	5. (bonus chapter) - Finally Alone (Mature)

**Author's Note:  
****Just a short little read, while, not a part of the main story, it does still occur in chronological order. I call a chapter like this a bonus chapter. This chapter is also labeled as mature, so, expect smut.  
I really don't write smutty stuff often, so, feedback on how I did would be awesome.**

**Enjoy!**

"Skyler, I think I'm ready to take you, now." I whispered into my partner's ear, as I lay against his chest, softly stroking his member.

"Okay" He gently said, pulling me into a passionate kiss. I straddled him and continued the kiss, running my hand through his light brown hair. I leaned my forehead against his when we parted, and I was looking directly into his eyes, now only centimeters away.

Skyler had reached around the backside of me and was now playing with my hole. His delicate fingers constantly teasing for entry, sending a shiver up my spine each time. I leaned up and reached my left hand around, finding my way to his hard-on. I began to rub it again, slowly, and angled it toward my backside. Slowly I leaned back on it, gradually applying more pressure. Skyler had his eyes closed, waiting to feel himself inside me.

As I slowly lowered myself onto him, I heard him let out a soft moan. It felt amazing, feeling the warmth of him inside of me, I didn't ever want it to end. I looked down at my lover with lustful eyes, and slowly started to move myself up and down. The pleasure was amazing, with him gliding gently in and out of me, I found myself occasionally moan from all of the pleasure.

"How does it feel, Skyler?" I asked him, continuing my bobbing motion.

"Hnah. am- amazing, Kennen!"

I ran my hands over his chest, as he stared, looking at me with the cutest blue eyes I've ever seen. I started to quicken my pace, and with that the pleasure increased even more. I could feel Skyler's amazing, hard cock inside of me as it thrusted in and out, it was the greatest feeling.

Skyler started matching my rhythm, moving his hips forward as I came down onto him, pushing him even deeper inside me. Again, I experienced even more pleasure, and even felt an orgasm starting to come on.

"Ahh, don't stop, Skyler! Ahhh" I yelled, as he wrapped a hand around my member and began to rub it. His soft strokes were in time with his thrusts, I closed my eyes, in absolute ecstasy. Soon, I felt Skyler's cock begin to pulsate inside of me, he tensed up and let out a loud moan, as he let his load off inside of me. As he was cumming, I began to be pushed over the edge, myself, and was launched into one of the strongest orgasms I had ever experienced.

"Ahhh! Skyler!" I screamed out, as I came all over my lover's chest, barely able to move from all the pleasure.

* * *

Silence. I opened my eyes to find myself in my bed, naked. I looked over at the dimly lit clock on my wall, and it read 3:10 A.M. I stretched out a little bit, and noticed something pressing against my crotch area.  
I looked down to find that I was sporting a hard on, which caused a rather obvious lump in the blanket that I was under.

_'Dammit... I was only dreaming..'_ I thought to myself, as I sat in bed.  
Skyler wasn't aware of it, but, I always had quite the crush on him. He's just so cute, and his personality is unmatchable. I couldn't wish to find anybody better than him, but he doesn't even know that I feel this way about him.

I lay back down in bed, trying to ignore my hormones. I normally don't masturbate or anything like that, especially since Akali and Shen are still home. I closed my eyes once again and rolled to my side. I shortly fell asleep, imagining myself huddled up in Skyler's arms, smiling and happy.

**Also, another note. Sorry for the, rather abrupt ending, I've been a little busy lately.  
****I'm working on Chapter 2 as we speak! I want to make this one good, so, don't be surprised if there's a bit of a delay.  
****Stay tuned!**


	6. Chapter 2 Part 1 - Fortune & Fate

**Author's Note:  
****Wheeew, what a week. Filled with internet failure, writer's block, and long drives to add on to it!**

**Luckily, I have time to write now, and a working internet connection to post, so, updates ahoy!  
Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: 'Fortune and Fate!'

Decisions

part 1 of 4

_April 20, 21 CLE_

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I found myself oriented upside-down somehow. I'm not quite sure how I managed that. I got up out of bed and sat on the side of the bed. I bent down and grabbed my pants before heading to the bathroom to tidy up before going out.

When I came out of the bathroom I walked over to the wardrobe located across from my bed. I rummaged through various outfits until I came to my white karate outfit. I decided to wear that for a change. As I was undoing my pants I heard a knock at the door. I redid my pants and walked over and opened it.

"Good morning Kennen." Akali said to me.

"Hello, Akali. Something wrong?"

"No, I was just going to tell you that Shen and I were heading to Ionia for the day for some training exercises, I was wondering if you'd like to join us."

"Well, I'd love to, Akali, and any other time I would. But, I think I'll stay." I said to her

"Well, we're leaving now, okay?"

"Alright. Tell Shen that I said goodbye."

"Will do." She said, as she walked off towards the door.

Shortly after I heard them exchange a few words together and then open the door and leave. I wonder what kind of training they're doing that they have to go all the way back to Ionia.

"_Heh, so THATS what they're calling it now.."_

I walked back to the wardrobe and continued to get dressed. I opened a drawer on the wardrobe to find a new set of undergarments. Just as I had finished taking my pants off, I heard a loud 'poof' before a cloud of purple smoke blew past me.

"What th-" I started as I turned around. "SKYLER! Ahh!" I yelled, covering myself up as much as I could with my hands

"WOAH! Sorry Kennen!" Skyler said as he frantically turned around and buried his head in my bed.

While he was turned around I quickly donned the undergarments that were dropped on the floor.

"Jeez, Skyler! You're really lucky I'm not armed, or you probably would have a shuriken in your chest right now!" I said. "I mean, you really could have knocked first"

"Yeah I know, sorry. I miscalculated the position of your dorm's entrance.." He said, his voice being heavily muffled inside of the blankets.

I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, its okay. Its not like you haven't seen me naked before anyway."

"When was that?" He asked, his voice still being muffled from the blankets

"You can turn around now, you know." I said, now turned back to the wardrobe to rearrange things. I still didn't have my outfit on, and was currently in a pair of small, tightly fitted shorts. I made sure everything in the wardrobe was still neat and tidy before continuing.

"Remember that time we went swimming in that lake that we found in the forest, and my shorts came off when I jumped in?"

"Oh yeah, now I remember. And I took mine off so you wouldn't be so embarrassed."

"Yeah, I remember you doing that."  
I picked up my karate outfit and slipped on the bottom of the Gi.

"_He's looking at my ass..."_

"Enjoying the view?" I said, before turning around to Skyler as I slipped the top of the Gi on.

"Wha- I wasn't looking there, if that's what you're thinking, Kennen!" He said, stammering a bit and scratching the back of his head.

"You know you're not really good at lying." I said with a smirk as I tied the black belt around my waist.

"Ehm, anyway, are you busy today?" He said, quickly changing his tone to his regular one.

"No, I was just getting dressed to go eat breakfast at the cafe. I'm free for the next 6 days."

"Yeah, I'm not scheduled for any. Why?"

"Well... I know this sounds silly but I want to join the League, and maybe you could help me out?"

I looked at Skyler for a moment.

"You can't be serious." I said to him.

"But I am, Kennen! I've wanted to be a part of the League of Legends for a long time now! Come on! I really need your help!"

"I don't know, Skyler. Most of the time, champions are heroes of their nation, or highly skilled warriors! I don't know if they'd even give you a chance at joining."

"I know that, Kennen. But, maybe the council would give me a chance if I have a referral from another champion!"

"Well, I gu-" I started

"YAAAYY! Thanks Ken!" He yelled, as he ran over and picked me up into a hug.

"Skyler! Okay okay, lets go!" I said.

As soon as he set me down I punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"You know I hate it when you call me Ken."

"Sheesh, that hurt!"

"Oh stop being a baby, lets go." I said, walking over to the door.

We left my room and proceeded down the hallway to the entrance of the dorm. I opened the door and allowed Skyler to exit before me. We walked down the hall towards the main hallway. It was early in the day, so it wasn't very busy yet. I passed a summoner on the way that goes by the name Electrify, who greeted me as I walked by. Electrify used to summon me every match he played, just about. He said he was going to name himself after me, but a summoner with that name already existed, so he substituted the "L" for an "I". I still call him Electrify, though.

We walked by the cafe and Kamir was inside wiping down the table I normally sit at. She turned and noticed me before running over to talk to me.

"Hey Kennen! You're a little bit early today! I was just about to get your food ready!" She said

"Its quite alright Kamir, I'm actually heading to talk to the council right now. Don't worry about my breakfast right now, okay?"

"Well alright, but be sure to stop by later, okay?"

"Will do Kamir. Bye!" I said as I waved to her.

We continued along the hallway, I passed Twisted Fate along the way.

"Mornin, lil' part'ner"

He said, as he tipped his hat to me.

"Hello, Fate." I said, continuing along.

"You're pretty sociable, that's different." Skyler said.

"And you haven't said a word since we started walking, that's different."

"Touche.. Well, I really don't have too much to say."

"Anyway, the council is just ahead. I hope you're ready."

"As I'll ever be, Kennen." He replied.

The council hall is a large room at the very end of the north hall. Inside is a long table that the council members normally preside around, and through a door behind them are the summoning rooms, where summoners control the champions on the fields of justice. There's two rooms next to eachother, with a crystal above each, one colored blue, one colored purple. This crystal is the nexus crystal, handcrafted by each team. A clone linked to the actual crystal is placed inside each nexus on the field. The loser's crystal is destroyed along with the structure containing it on the fields of justice, causing the destruction of the real crystal, effectively rendering the work put into crafting it useless. The winning team's crystal is divided between the team members, with a reflection of their champion's best moment in that match constantly shining inside of it.

Directly in front of the entrance to the council is a fountain, teeming with magical energy. We walked around the fountain and towards the council doors. As we approached, they slowly slid open, the same way they did in my judgment. I had a feeling that there will be a new face in the league soon.

"Ahh, The Heart of the Tempest. What can I do for you, Ionian warrior?" I heard one of the council members say.

"Greetings, council members. Today I would like to introduce you to Skyler, a skilled warrior that would like to join the League."

"Hmm. Kennen, you do know that not just anybody can join the League, right?" Another council member said.

"Yes, I know. Skyler isn't just your regular warrior. Skyler was a warrior that originally trained with Shen, Akali, myself, and Zed in the Kinkou Order."

"Hmm?" I heard the council member spark up with interest.

"Really... Tell me more about him." The first member said.

"While, Skyler is not a member of the Kinkou, he is a force to be reckoned with. He was enrolled in the most advanced assassin training course that the Kinkou had to offer, and completed the entire thing with ease."

"So why is he not a member of the Kinkou Order currently?"

"I couldn't go through with the final trial that the order had for me, sir." Skyler said.

"And what reason would you have for that?"

"I had to fight my best friend in combat, to the death."

"Hmm.. And, I suppose that Kennen would be that individual that you refused to confront?"

Skyler nodded.

"Well then.." A third council member said.

"..In order to test your abilities, I shall arrange for a match between you, Skyler, and Kennen. You two shall be fighting on the Proving Grounds, with all restrictions removed."

"What!? I don't want to hurt Kennen!"

"Do not fear, child. The institute does not condone battles that could lead to permanent death. If one of you were to fall on the battlefield, then your soul itself would be saved by the summoner. However, since you two shall be combating each-other without the use of a summoner, the institute's auxiliary life support system will be put into effect. This is the same system that is used in practice matches between champions. It produces the same effect as having a summoner, saving your life force, and re-incarnating you. Is this understood?"

"Yes, I get it now."

"And do you approve of this match?"

"Yes."

"And you, Heart of the Tempest?"

I turned to Skyler one last time, he nodded.

"Yes, I accept."


	7. Chapter 2 Part 2 - Getting Started

**Author's Note:  
****OMG. Sorry guys. I've been busy lately, tons of unexpected crap came up. I know I really left you guys hanging from the last chapter, but, I promise I'll start writing more, especially now that I have more time.  
****Sorry this chapter isn't that long though, I wrote this at around 4am so I'm a little bit tired.** :)

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Excellent. The match shall commence in five minutes, during which time you two are not allowed to socialize. So, you may each go to wait inside of your respective summoning rooms. When the portal to the fields opens, you both shall enter, and you will be transported to the Proving Grounds. Minions and the shopkeeper will not be there. This is because all league restrictions will be removed for this battle, and you are both permitted to fight to the greatest extent of your abilities. Because of this, the towers are being reverted to a weaker level, to enable you two to take them on without the help of minions. The various health glyphs around the map will also be disabled. We do ask that you refrain from damaging the magical barrier around the grounds, and, please take care not to fall off of the platform, as the magical energy below may interfere with the reincarnation process. However, I do not want you to fear, as we shall be watching over the entire match with our own eyes, to assess Skyler's abilities, and ensure that both of you are safe. If one of you does happen to fall off the platform, then we shall step in and rescue you. Kennen, I trust you are familiar with the fields of justice already, so, Skyler, would you like a quick explanation of things?"

"No, I'm fine. I know a lot about the league already." He replied.

"Good, good. Skyler you shall be placed on the Blue team, the door is just to the left. Kennen you are on the purple team. I look forward to seeing your match." The council member said.

Skyler gave me his signature two-finger salute before walking towards his door. I turned away from him and proceeded to the purple colored door to the right side of the room. As I opened the door a magical energy surrounded me for a moment, glowing brighter and brighter each passing moment. When it began to fade, I felt a hood upon my head. I was in my regular purple ninja garb. I walked over to the bench on one side of the room and sat down, pulling out a shuriken to examine it. I didn't quite know what to think, but, what I did know was that this was a match, and, since I can't actually deal any real damage to Skyler here, I'm not going to go easy on him. I do have a reputation to uphold.

The five minute wait time quickly elapsed, and the arcane gate that was situated just in front of me began to glow, and slowly widen into a portal. I pulled my mask up onto my face, and walked into it.

I was greeted by a very bright light, which faded into the familiar battleground that I have been on many times. Mostly sparring with Akali and Shen, but, this time I had to make it count. I couldn't go easy on Skyler if I want him to get into the league, I have to treat him as if he were just another champion I was pitted against.

I looked forward, onward towards the towers guarding the Nexus. I dashed forward, passing up the Nexus and the towers, and now the inhibitor was in my sight. It is now just hitting me how small this area really is, now that I can use my inherent speed at my will. I soon passed up the first tower, and then the second one.  
I slowed down and hid in the brush to my right. There was nothing in sight. This fight will be a bit different, since there are no minions to fight alongside me.

Suddenly, I heard something moving in the brush. I had forgotten that, since the institute isn't intervening in this battle, being in the brush doesn't render you completely invisible.

And then I had gotten a glimpse of Skyler's dark blue outfit, and instinctively sent a shuriken flying his way. Suddenly, he was gone! Nothing but a poof of smoke remained

***SMACK*  
**Out of nowhere I was hit by the broad side of Skyler's blade. I was forced back a few feet before flipping around to regain my balance. I charged up a shuriken and hurled it towards Skyler, who simply blocked it. Skyler slowly walked towards me, with his sword ready, and his serious expression on. I started charging myself up with electricity, and once he got about 10 feet away from me I channeled all of my energy towards him, flinging myself as a mass of lightning towards him.  
Skyler tried to use his sword to block me, but after a short second, it proved to be ineffective. I passed straight through him and I heard him start to get electrocuted. I turned around with a shuriken, which caught him in the back of the leg.

"Grr." I heard Skyler say, before he swung around with his sword with speed that even I couldn't match, sliding masterfully past me, leaving me with a harsh gash on my side. I promptly retaliated with an electrified shuriken, which hit him in the back. I noticed that this time he was shocked slightly more than the first time. I once again filled myself with energy, this time focussing directly on Skyler. I unleashed this raw power on him in it's totality, and heard a loud, thunderous bolt strike him. I turned around to find Skyler laying on the ground, slightly twitching. I knew he was only stunned from the effect. I ran over to him with another one of my shurikens in hand.

Then suddenly, the effect wore off, and he swung his sword around in a sweeping motion on the ground. Luckily, I jumped above him, out of the way. I flipped above him in the air and sent the shuriken flying towards him, this one landing directly into his forehead.

"Agh!" I heard him yell as he fell to the ground lifeless. Shortly after I saw a blue ray of light surround his corpse for a moment, before slowly fading away, his body with it. I really felt bad doing this, but, I knew that he wasn't gone.

_**FIRST BLOOD!**_

The announcer's voice rang out through the battlefield. I walked toward his tower, but I didn't get inside of its range, I was too weak to take it. I hid inside of a brush that was closer to his tower and crouched down, waiting for him.

Suddenly, I heard a puff from behind, I turned around to find Skyler standing there, this time wielding his sword in his traditional backwards style. He delivered a swift uppercut to my stomach with the hilt of his sword, knocking me into the air. While I was midair, I shortly got impaled by three shurikens, landing directly in my chest. I looked down to retaliate, only to find a puff of smoke where I expected Skyler to be.

"Up here!" I heard him yell. Before I had a chance to even turn around I was forced back to the ground, slamming down with great force. I bounced off the earth, and in the middle of the bounce I looked up to find a sword flying toward me. I let out a yell as I got pinned down to the ground by Skyler's sword.  
The pain was actually unbearable, but I was used to pain on the fields of justice. I couldn't move, and I knew I was going to die soon.

"Heh, well I give you points for style..." I said, before my vision promptly faded to black.

"Sorry Kennen, but I can't let you win this." I heard him say, before returning to an area that was a very light white color, with my wounds completely gone. Shortly after, the whiteness faded and I was back at my base, standing in the spawn pool.

That was a little bit surprising, Skyler's more skilled than I had thought. I headed out, this time, it's on.


	8. Chapter 2 Part 3 - The Spark

**Wow. Really, I'm sorry. A couple of months back I ran into some major issues with school. I turned my focus more to that. I kept seeing in my emails reviews being written about this story. They're really encouraging, and I want to thank everybody.  
****What's even more surprising, this story, even now still gets views. It makes me believe I've actually written something nice here. Now that highschool is over with for good, I can now put more time and effort into this story. I'm sorry for keeping you guys waiting so long, but I'm back again. I won't leave abruptly anymore, if there's to be a delay in publishing, I'll let you guys know beforehand.**

**Enough of that, let's continue the battle between Skyler and Kennen! Enjoy~**

As I continued towards my tower I heard the faint noise of metal hitting rock. It was Skyler at my tower. I really hate it when anybody touches my tower.  
It's a little known fact that I can do more than just play with electricity and toss shurikens around, I'm very skilled with a blade, too. And, another little known fact, I always carry two on me, strapped to my back sometimes concealed below my ninja garb.  
I stayed hidden as I quickly crept closer to Skyler. By the time I was in striking distance, he had only gotten a few hits on the tower, while taking a few himself. Just as he decided to back off, I set off my attack. I charged at him at my full speed, being next to him nearly instantly.

"Going somewhere?" I snickered as I drew one of my daggers.

"Yes." He said, as he prepared to teleport away.

I quickly grabbed his shirt right before he poofed away, bringing me along with him, but, this time it was different.  
We didn't enter that area between worlds as before, instead I seemed to be thrown towards Skyler's new location in the middle of the lane. I landed on my back, flipping to recover, with good timing, because as I did Skyler's sword impaled the ground behind me.  
Skyler landed shortly after it and leaned forward on it.

"You can't win, " He said to me. "I'm better at what I do then you'd think."

"Then prove it to me!" I said as I quickly dashed towards him with my blade. He quickly parried my attack, but I quickly drew my other blade and thrust it through him. He grunted, and dropped his sword.  
"Come on, you're the swordsman here aren't you?" I said

He simply smiled at me, and suddenly turned into a pile of cloth!

_What?!_

All of a sudden I felt a great force collide with the back of my head. Before I knew what happened, I was face down in the dirt. Now he's pissed me off. I charged myself up and whipped around with a shuriken, only to find it sailing through smoke. I looked to my side to see Skyler dashing at me with his sword. I dashed between his legs and caught him on the thigh with my sword, applying a shock to it to slightly disable him. Skyler seems to have a high tolerance for being shocked, he spun around again with speed that I undoubtedly couldn't match and caught me on the side of the face with his sword.

I retaliated with another shuriken, this one caught him in the chest. He stumbled more than the last time, nearly losing his balance. He caught himself with his sword. I charged up yet another shuriken and hurled it at his head this time. To my surprise, Skyler blocked it! He moved so fast that I couldn't even see him! Then, out of nowhere he was gone in smoke again.

"See yah!" I heard him cockily say behind me.  
As I started to turn around I caught a glimpse of an arcane spell floating directly behind me. Skyler thrust forward with his palm and I was sent flying in the opposite direction. As I tumbled down the middle of the lane, moving too fast to recover myself, I caught a glimpse of him dash in front of me. He knocked me to the side of him with his sword, leaving a wide cut along my chest.

Suddenly, I noticed I was about to fall! I quickly stammered to grab anything I could, but it was no use, I was about to fall off the summoner's platform. All I could think about was what that council member said to me;

"_..please take care not to fall off of the platform, as the magical energy below may interfere with the reincarnation process._"

I'm quite worried. I'd never _actually_ fallen off this platform before, as during normal matches there is a magical barrier that prevents the champions from leaving it.. I looked down into a howling abyss of magic, lashing out towards me.

"_**You have been slain!"**_  
Just as the first wisp of arcane magic lashes against my chest, I hear the voice of that female announcer echoing throughout my head. I am caught by an unknown force as my very lifeform is carried from my body. I'm in that white void again, with a kind of transparent overview of the entire area. I look at myself in my ghastly form, and notice that the area that was touched by the forces below the proving grounds was totally missing!  
This was very disturbing. When you're inside of the _abyss_, so it's called, you are not in your physical body. You're basically moving around as your lifeforce. Normally, when you arrive here, you're completely devoid of any injuries you may have suffered. However, this one was clearly visible.

After a moment, I noticed my chest start to glow brighter, and a very white light shone from above me. It begins to heal the wound. I assume that this was the council doing this, but it may have to do with the institute's life support systems.

I respawn again at the summoner's pool. Now I'm angry. I believe that I have a general idea of what Skyler is capable of, so I'll need to adjust my strategy to compensate. I head out, dashing past my nexus and inhibitor. I find Skyler slashing at the tower, leaving harsh breaks in its stone. He vanishes as soon as he sees me. I glance at the tower, looking like it was ready to collapse any moment now.

I decide that I should pull out my trump card. As far as I can tell, Skyler has already shown me all of his tricks. So, maybe I should give him a little taste of mine. This isn't the technique most people are familiar with. _Slicing Maelstrom_ is a version of this technique with heavy regulations. However, this time I can go all out. I hope Skyler's ready for this.

I calmly walk out to the middle of the lane and sit, entering a medatative trance. I allow myself to be fully engulfed by this trance, and then deploy an ancient technique known as _ken_. While using ken, I can tell whenever somebody or something enters my general area; in this case, within 15 feet. Training this technique consisted of sitting under an oak tree in fall, and counting the leaves as they fell.

I sit, waiting for him to try to attack me. However, at the same time, I begin to gather as much energy as I possibly can. An aura begins to form around me, and electricity begins to ark off of my clothing, into the ground nearby me.

I notice movement. He is in the brush to my left.

He sits still for a few moments, waiting to see what my next move will be. Eventually, his assertive nature kicks in and he dashes at me. I do not consciously notice him in the least bit. Until..

He crosses the thin line between 15 ½ feet from me, and 15 feet. A huge lightning bolt flies down and hits me, I channel all of the energy from it to enable me to move at impossibly fast speeds. In 1/25th of a second, I impale him with 32 shurikens, one after the other, before appearing behind him with my dagger drawn. I thrust it into his back and release all of the stored energy that I had gathered. He is completely unable to move, and wildly spasming from the electricity. I remove the dagger from his back, and he falls to his knees.

"a..Hhh..h... Damn..." He says, before collapsing lifeless onto his stomach, pushing the shurikens through his body.  
Sparks ark off of the shurikens and Skyler. His body can be seen twitching on the ground.

"_**You have slain an enemy!"**_

"Hmph. Not even 10% of what I can really put out, yet you're dead in less than a second? How disappointing.." I say, before dashing over to his tower.

It takes me barely a second to reach his tower. It looked pristine, not having been touched since the beginning of the match. I decided to show Skyler some _real_ power. I take out a shuriken, and charge it up with the residual energy from my previous attack. I launch it at the center of the tower. The shuriken penetrates to the center of the tower, where it stops, before causing the tower to slightly implode, thus causing a massive explosion, instantly destroying a tower.

_**"Your team has destroyed a turret!"**_

I can see Skyler standing in the background in awe, his face reminiscent to the popular emoji 'O_o'

"What is it, Skyler? You look surprised." I say, crossing my arms.

"Daahhh, what...? Oh uh, yeah uhh.. How did you.."

"Oh so you can't do that? Well.." I interrupt him.

"WHAT?! I really hope you're joking, Kenny.." He says, his cocky nature returning to him.  
"..You haven't come near to seeing my true strength!"

"Hah, well come show me then!" I say, spinning a shuriken around my finger.

He doesn't know yet, but he really doesn't stand a chance.

**Well that got intense. Yes, this was short, but I'll have the next part ready tomorrow! Stay tuned!**


	9. Chapter 2 Part 4 - Ignition

**Author's Note:  
****I'm really disappointed in myself right now. Not only did I not uphold my word of updating the day after the last, I completely forgot that people were still reading this altogether.  
****A recent review I received gave me an email notification which reminded me of this. I'm sorry. From now on don't trust release dates I give you unless I inform you otherwise, x3**

**I've said it before and I'll say it again: I'll try to update this story more frequently.  
****Anyway, enjoy.**

"COME ON!" Skyler yells as he heavily kicks off the ground, sailing towards me with his sword. He's remarkably fast, almost topping myself. He flies past me with incredible speed, just grazing me with his sword on the way. He thrusts his sword into the ground to slow himself down, sparks flying and the sword beginning to emit heat waves when he retrieves it. He stands ominously looking down at his sword. A grim atmosphere begins to fill the field, my will to fight him quickly vanishing from my being. I put up my guard and back away, cornered by Skyler and his second tower.

Skyler deviously chuckles. "Hah, scared Kenny?" He says, his voice sounding much more intimidating, almost demonic.

"_Holy fuck." _is the only phrase going through my mind. My entire being wants to run from him this instant, but I can't. It feels like I'm totally in shock, like the first time I was ever in any real danger when I was young. I can't move a muscle. I can't think. I can't do anything but stare exactly what I'm now terrified of in the face.

He looks at me, his eyes burning red. I can't look away, no matter how hard I try/

"Do not be afraid…" He says, calmly walking towards me, the engravings on his sword beginning to glow with an ominous black aura with red edges.

"...I'm here…" He continues, now standing directly in front of me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"…I'll end it all." My heart stops. All I can see is Skyler's now red eyes staring directly at me.

Suddenly, the grounds is filled with the echos of my screams, experiencing the worst pain of my life as he plunges his sword into my chest, slowly ripping down my body, before swiftly removing it, thrusting it into me again from a different angle. I can't believe what's happening. I know I'm screaming, but I can't hear it. All of my senses are blacked out, but I can still feel the pain of Skyler's sword repeatedly cutting me.

_"Why aren't I dead yet?"_ I thought. Normally I would've fallen after the first hit.

I'm in too much pain to continue that thought; But suddenly, everything returns. My vision returns to normal, my hearing returns, the ominous atmosphere has vanished from the area, and suddenly I'm on the ground in a pool of my own blood, my purple ninja garb almost completely scarlet.

_**"You have been Slain!"**_ I can hear the announcer say, her voice echoing through the grounds.

_**"Your turret has been destroyed!" **_She says, directly afterwards._**  
**__**  
**__**"Your turret has been destroyed!" **_She repeats, without delay. How did he manage that?

"_**Your inhibitor has been destroyed!" **_Really, how is he doing this? I haven't even been brought to the respawning zone yet!

"_**Your turret has been destroyed!"**_How is this possible?

_**"Your turret has been destroyed!" **_What? He took out all four of my towers, and an inhibitor in the same instant?_**  
**_

My view finally begins to fade to white, and I'm put in the floating void that we champions experience much too often. I figure the game must be over, since he has all of my towers down, somehow. Suddenly I'm respawned, after 30 seconds. I see Skyler sitting on the side of the nexus.

"Aren't you going to end it, Skyler? You've won." I say to him, still standing on my summoner's platform.

He hops down from the nexus, taking a step onto the summoner platform, keeping his head down. The obelisk reacts, with an instantaneous laser directed at his heart. But, somehow, in that same instant he blocks it! He directs the laser into the wall beside him with his sword, causing a massive explosion.

Suddenly I see afterimages appear behind him, outlining him before fading back into inexistence. His eyes spike to a glowing red as he looks up.  
_**  
**__**"A nexus obelisk has been demolished!" **_The announcer says, as the statue behind me suddenly seems to be hit by a bomb, causing a massive explosion. I'm sorry, but **WHAT?** Destroying one of those isn't even remotely possible! Skyler is a monster!

He walks towards me, as serious as ever. "I'm not done with you, Kennen." He takes another step onto the platform, causing me to stumble backwards in fear. I don't think I've ever been so afraid in the league. He stands over me as I humiliatingly cower under some rubble from the obelisk. To my surprise, I glance up to find him reaching his hand out. I nervously accept it, and he pulls me up out of the rubble into the biggest hug he's ever given me.

"I'm sorry. Really. I lost control, and I promise I'll never hurt you again." He says, leaning his head onto mine.

He actually brings me to tears, but knowing the council is watching, I can't let myself cry. I simply hug him back as tightly as I can, burying my head in the fur on his chest. He stands there holding me close to him for a few long moments. When he finally sets me down, I shout out: "I surrender!" to the skies.

A voice replies, seemingly from nowhere: "Are you sure, Kennen?"

"Positive. I'm outmatched."

A moment after I stay that, the nexus begins to charge up energy, constantly building up and becoming quite unstable, its foundations shaking and crystals falling from its walls. Suddenly, after a slight implosion, canceling out all of the sound that it was making, it explodes, into thousands of pieces, raining down upon us. Skyler wraps his arm around me and pulls me closer to him.

Shortly afterwards, a blinding light is upon us from above. We begin to float upwards, before the light completely engulfing our vision. Suddenly, when the light begins to fade, we realize that we're back in the council room.

We're greeted with applause as we exit the door in the middle of the two we first entered, stepping side by side down the stairs leading to the slightly elevated platform that the door stands atop.

"Astounding! An amazing display of martial prowess! A very impressive display, Skyler. We'll definitely reconsider our previous thoughts." One of the council members says to us. "We'll just need to ask you both to return to us tomorrow, around the same time. Until then, you're both free to go."

"Thanks!" Skyler says enthusiastically, breaking the rather serious atmosphere the council members bring.

We say goodbye to the council and head back to my room, Skyler completely ecstatic about their reaction. We get back to my room, finally. I open the door and collapse on the bed. I already know that Skyler has so much talking to do, so I'll save him the trouble.

"Sorry Skyler, but can we talk later? I'm absolutely exhausted." I mumbled into my pillow.

"Sure thing Kennen." He replies. I honestly expected him to start ranting or something. "I'm actually pretty tired too.." He says, plopping down on his back on the bed next to me. "I think I'll get some rest, too. We can talk whenever we wake up, agreed?"

Although I did vaguely suggest that in the first place, I simply nodded to my friend before dozing off, tremendously exhausted from the match. I think it may have been the most intense match that I've ever had.


End file.
